


He Blinded Me With Library Science

by AceJames



Series: He Blinded Me With Library Science [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: A lot of miscommunication, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean of Students!Genn, Getting Together, Liam Greymane makes his dad and Khadgar internet famous, Librarian!Khadgar, M/M, Medivh's class of hell, Movie!Khadgar is Khadgar's little brother, Polyamory, Queer Tango, Queer Themes, Tango, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: "He looked rather into you too," Alason says, grabbing his bag and grinning to himself."He's married. Also, you're grounded," Khadgar mumbled under his breath, though sighs when Alason moves to half pat him on the shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carminejackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminejackal/gifts).



> Written for the person who gives me the most amazing Genn ever. 
> 
> Alason is movie Khadgar, by the way!
> 
> Liam, Alason and Anduin are all the same age, Khadgar is 10 years older than them at 30 and Genn is in his late 50s-early 60s!
> 
> Also, if you're curious for what Thrane actually looks like, look up Richard Armitage as 'Thorin Oakenshield'.

The first time Khadgar had met Dean Greymane was when he was a student. The man had been unhappy, eager to usher him out like he was an insult by just standing there. 

The furnishings of the room seemed to fit the man who stood behind his desk, sorting through the papers spread over the deeply colored wood surface. Greying brows had been drawn tight and his shoulders were pulled back in a posture that denoted the man's royal heritage. 

Gilnean Royalty, Khadgar had found himself remembering, but Gilneas had become less a self providing country on the Eastern Kingdoms and more a state of Stormwind after a minor war with... well, he was not sure. It was never fully stated who had attacked Gilneas, only that it had happened and Stormwind the territory around it, had stepped in. Or was it the people of Darnassus? 

He had shook his head briefly to rid himself of the daze he put himself in and the man out right rolled his eyes at him, murmuring a very staged whisper of, "typical." Before he blatantly asked him if he was done day-dreaming and ready to focus.

Dean Greymane's personality may have been absolute shit, but at least he was handsome enough to look at. Strong, his features were carved and the goatee he sported was well groomed. He was highly appealing to his teenage hormones anyways, well dressed in a grey vest and lighter shirt. He caught the man's blue-green eyes and could almost feel the judging stare creeping it's hand up his back and of course the sharp glare from the man sent a cold chill down it. He wasn't paying attention again and the Dean knew it. Khadgar had to shove himself from wondering what the man did to stay in shape and focused his gaze on the man's eyes and mouth resolutely. 

The meeting was about registering for Medivh's course, the standard _'you may not get in or even complete the course, no one yet has managed more than a month'_ had been given to him. Truly, Khadgar had found himself loathing being in the man's presence for as long as he had been forced to. 

He left in a hurry afterward, mind set on proving the man wrong.

 

It's three years later, after finishing Medivh's course and having signed up for both a history class as well as a BA in Library science, that he returns to the office of the Dean to gather his diplomas with a small, sleepy ten year old tucked into his arms. 

Alason murmurs against his neck and Khadgar shifts the boy in his arms to make it more comfortable for both of them, while he watches the Dean's mouth form a flawless congratulatory speech that he was sure the other had practiced and repeated to other students for years. 

It's very standard, at least until there is a half bitter comment about Medivh and his departure that sets the graduate off into a slightly more annoyed disposition.

Khadgar's temples are greying already, he had been joking that it was Medivh's fault and that was stopped the moment the older man had declared that he would be leaving to travel for an unseen amount of time. Khadgar had been devastated.

He had grown to know Medivh as more than just an eccentric professor with a extremely high turnover rate, a friend ( _a crush_ ). He was incredibly generous to him, especially after his parents died and he was eighteen with his eight year old brother now in his care. He had been understanding, allowed him to bring the young boy with him after schools to help him clean up Karazhan's library.

Of course, Medivh had his faults and he could faintly understand the Dean's unhappiness with the mercurial professor. The man had sent more students to the hospital than Khadgar had ever seen. There was a warning for the class for a reason, no one knew how Khadgar had managed it. It wasn't always patience like they thought - there were many times where Khadgar had snapped at Medivh and the other had waited patiently for an apology from him.

The relief in Medivh leaving was logical, though Khadgar was personally affronted by the other man's reaction and offhand comment over him.

"Thank you," Khadgar interrupts, making the Dean stop to lift a thick greying brow at him, "thank you for your congratulations, but I need to get my brother home so he can sleep in his bed." Blue-green eyes were scrutinizing, as if the other man wasn't sure if the tone Khadgar had used at him was particularly rude or if he just honestly wanted to get the youth home so he could sleep. 

"I'll have your diplomas mailed to you," Greymane finally said, nodding to himself while Khadgar fought the urge to roll his eyes. The man seemed to only just realize that there was a precious bundle of dark hair hidden within Khadgar's arms and he could see the wheels turning and the urge to ask why he had his brother with him and not with their parents. 

He didn't ask and the graduate was relieved. He offered his goodbyes and left the man standing there without allowing them to be returned.

 

Khadgar is twenty-seven when he finds himself back in the Dean's office, for a much different reason. He brushed snow-white hair from his brow and fixed the blue vest he had chosen for that day. He is there to apply for the position of Head Librarian and to teach a single history class for freshmen, though he doesn't actually need the job at this point. 

He was very much happy at the job of fussing with books at Alason's high school, just as he had been at his middle school, but his brother was going to university and... well, Khadgar was not going to be very far from him. 

It was a nice school, really. Quiet, mostly behaved students - save the ones that he personally caught having sex in his domain. In all honesty, the private school Alason was in had been Medivh's doing, he had demanded it of Khadgar on one of the few times the man had returned over the seven years after he left. Medivh had footed the bill, even going so far as to buy the boys clothes and school books for it and then had somehow gotten them to offer him a position as the Librarian. He didn't ask, but he was glad for it.

Lifting his foot to settle against his knee, Khadgar waits for Dean Greymane to come and interview him. When he finally arrives - half an hour late, no less - Khadgar had managed to get through half the book he had brought, he hears a cough and an apology and realizes he's no longer alone.

This meeting with Greymane goes much smoother than the others had, he's treated with respect instead of disdain. Khadgar is left astounded, though he doesn't actually parse the change in attitude until he is being shown to his office in the Library by Modera a few days later.

They were equals now.

 

The next few months move fantastically, though Khadgar more than once found the Dean in his domain and lingering under the guise of getting his son his library privileges back. But when Liam is allowed within the large knowledge covered halls once more -- Genn, he was told he could call him that now that they were working together -- remained.

Of course, that was why he began asking Genn to dance with him. He was always told no, of course and he would never actually stop asking however. It was a game of sorts, see how long it took for the Dean to cave to his constant queries on if he would be joining him as he did an electric slide across the waxed floor in his socks as his music blasted in the background.

 

Two and a half years later, he is standing at the edge of a dance floor during a fundraiser event and realizes that he may have an actual problem.

His fingers fumbled in their effort to smooth the creases in his black suit while he talks to a older woman about perhaps donating to the library and unknowingly flirts with her in general. It's not until she made some blatantly sexual comment to him that has his ears burning and cheeks coloring red, that he actually sees the man who is technically his boss.

Genn is suddenly next to him, as if he was appearing out of no-where with his brows lifting high above the rims of his glasses at the woman that has her frowning and mumbling something about how she's always wanted a cute Librarian around the house. Khadgar puts his face in his hands and shifts behind the unamused man.

It seemed that the Gilnean engaged her enough that she left Khadgar alone after a few words - suggesting someone more suited to her tastes, he thinks. He makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat as he has a hand put on his arm and was guided closer to the amused face of his wife. 

The woman had her hands on her hip and a delicate brow was perked in her humored state, head tilted just slightly to the left. He felt like a child under her stare, someone in need of being watched or else they'd get into trouble.

After removing her husband’s hand and carefully placing her hand in the crook of his elbow (as not to make him want to flee from her, he thinks) to lead him to a quiet table, the woman whispered a few hushed words to calm his frazzled look enough to get him to sit down with only minimal fidgeting. Mia proceeds gives him a plate of snacks, a glass of wine and says something he doesn't particularly hear over the live music of the Arts department's finest few - but he's sure it was something warming at least. 

Eventually, Khadgar is staring down at his phone with the glass of wine half empty next to him and a hor d'oeuvre half in his mouth when they catch his eye. Dean Greymane is handsome. He is tall, his grey hair combed back, posture immaculate. There is something about it that keeps his eyes on his boss, the light seemed to soften the harsh edges and being flanked by his equally beautiful wife was definitely helping him look approachable. 

They were stunning in their regal blacks and silvers, and after a few seconds of being unable to look away from them.... he chokes on a piece of his food and that has him deciding that he needs air immediately. He reaches for his drink, trying to use that to wash the lump of food down and begins to wonder what was so engaging about him.

It's not even like Genn was doing something particularly interesting. It was a simple waltz with his wife at a fundraiser after all, but Khadgar finds himself wanting to know what that slightly warm expression the older male made would feel like with it fixated on him. Or how he'd look above him, blue eyes filled with something like want as he pressed him down and --

Khadgar jerked in his seat and almost smacked his flute of wine into his eye as he missed his mouth out of the shock and mild horror of what he began to think about. More so on how much his body approved of the thoughts he was having.

Shaking his head, Khadgar is on his feet and escapes to stand outside with his coat while his hands shake as he fumbles through texting Alason that he'd be coming home early. Probably in his own car instead of letting the Greymane’s return him to his apartment. He glances at the text he receives immediately after he hit send and forces himself not to go back in. Greymane wanted to know where he went and when he was coming back.

He doesn't answer, turning his phone off as he flees to his car and fumbles with his keys until he breaks the damned thing off in the lock. He peers inside the car blearily, noting that he left most of his important items in his office as he normally did and decided he could wait till the morning to call a tow truck and locksmith. He calls a cab and has them drop him off in front of the corner store ten minutes from home.

It's only when he has a bag of snacks in hand, that he gets inside. He calls for his brother, whom isn't home yet (thank the stars), and moves to go directly into his room. He starts thinking after the bag is sat on the foot of his bed and he begins to shed his clothes haphazardly. He finds that he could easily rationalize away the dreams of being pressed against Greymane and being kissed breathless - often more - as him thinking about his job and his body reminding him that he still had human needs. That perhaps it was time to find a new partner and maybe settle down. He cannot, however find any truthful way to lie to himself about blatantly imagining his boss and wondering if he'd enjoy having his full intensity on himself or not.

He gives up and settles down to watch a movie or three to five him a break. 

Later that night, however, after he finishes the third movie and it is at a time in the morning he's not sure he cares for being aware at, he puts his curiosity to the test and comes embarrassingly fast to the thought of the other. He thanks the stars that it is a long weekend and he isn't going to have to see Genn until Tuesday.

(When he turned his phone on at around five in the evening the next day, he finds that Genn was not happy with him for leaving without telling him. He finds an excuse and offers to buy him coffee for the next week. It seems to sedate the other, though, Khadgar really just found himself wondering what would happen if he dumped the coffee on Genn in a false stumble. He hoped it would be him shedding his clothes, oh yes he did.

However, Khadgar enjoys his job, so he does not do that, no matter how much he wanted to see what the muscles under cotton and silk looked like.)

The knowledge that he has a crush on Genn does not make him change his usual pattern of asking him to dance in the library with him. In fact, it only serves to make him try and figure out a way he can get him to indulge him. At least he had been until the older man beats him to the punch and makes him a deal. A dance for a dance.

He allows his boss to go first and they waltz. He thinks the other is surprised at the fact that he knows how to do such a thing and he only gives a shrug and says, "Medivh," which seemed to explain everything for the Gilnean.

When it is his choice, he revels in the face that was made as Greymane seemed to think that it would be something light and pop for Khadgar to make a fool out of himself. When he reveals that he picks a tango... well, the man deflates in relief briefly before tightening back up.

Khadgar knows that this is just indulgence for himself, the dance would allow him to focus those thoughts of the other and any reaction he had -- it would be blamed on the intensity of the dance. He sits down on the floor and removes both his shoes and socks and lifts his head when there was a soft questioning noise from the other.

"I doubt you'll be playing the woman’s part and those shoes are ill-suited to being on the balls of my feet the whole time." 

It's accepted as a reasoning and Khadgar smiles slightly before getting up to roll up his sleeves. Moving towards the docked smartphone he rolls through his music and hums softly until he finds the one he was going to use. The moment the music starts, it is game on.

The tango is more intense than he originally thought it would be and he finds more than once that he is having trouble breathing from it. The hard lines of Genn's body pressed against his and the look that spelled something of a wolf trying to track its prey is ingrained in his mind. He's sure that he, himself, looked more than wanting and perhaps that's why they finish the first, there is another one.

Sadly, he is too engrossed in the whole of his partner that he does not notice said partner's son shamelessly recording the whole thing on his phone.

He stops it at two dances and cheerfully chats with Greymane as he packs up his things, painfully aware of how every move brushes against his extremely hard dick. He thanked the stars for how his pants were cut for their aid in hiding the erection. 

When Khadgar is finally home, he barely manages to get to his room before he begins to peel his clothes off, feeling like it couldn't be fast enough. He barely makes it to the bed before he has a grip on himself and is thinking about the way the other had been pressed against him. He winds a hand into the bedding next to his pillow as he thinks about what could've happened if it was any other situation. 

Pushed up flush against a bookcase, his own hands grappling for a Italian leather belt and fumbling for it. The surprise on the elder man's face as he got it undone and sunk to his knees and peeled the fabric back down to his thighs. A hand in his hair, tugging him forward once Greymane's mind catches up and taking the other as deep as he could on the first try. 

Shivers vibrate his form, whining softly as he wondered what it'd be like to have the Dean's hands on him in a coat room of another nearly public place. He begins to fuck his hand without a care, thinking about how he could just instigate it during another tango, lean in a little too far and catch his boss by the mouth. It would be so easy to have done that earlier too.

Letting out a quiet groan, Khadgar starts biting pearly whites into a pillow and reaches haphazardly under the pillow for some lube. The Dean had amazing looking hands, dexterous and Khadgar had seen them in actual action once when his car wouldn't start. He's quick in wetting his own fingers up with the lube and presses them into himself. He doesn't hold back the sound of relief as he arches his back and thinks about the other's stare. He comes with a muffled shout shortly after he spears unforgivingly at his prostate once, twice, three times and sags into his bed, limbs sprawled out sedated finally. He wipes his slick fingers against the bedding with a short snort of annoyance at himself, but he still knows he'll be going back for more dances with Genn.

They tango a lot after that and Khadgar finds that it does nothing but make his issue harder. Once for Varian and Malfurion, though it was hardly as intense as it was the first time - it was the two men staring expectantly at them, he thinks. Then once for Genn's own wife, Mia had been incredibly interested in the way her husband was dancing with him and he had no idea what to actually think about that. They even tango after hours at the university's library, when the only other people around were Alason, Anduin, Liam and the cleaning staff.

As it turned out, he began getting an influx of women and men coming to him and asking if he gave personal lessons, in direct correlation to him dancing with the Dean of students. Liam had apparently put their dances on YouTube and they had gotten rather popular. The people were often nice, probing questions about who his partner was - Liam had blurred Genn's face and not his, he learns one day - and commenting on how intense the dance was to watch. 

He was often congratulated on finding such a fantastic lover and it never failed to make him choke and Liam, if he were in hearing distance laugh hysterically.

Mostly, however, he was often cornered by beautiful women and blatantly hit on -- in at least two cases he had women press him up against a darkened wall and whisper incredibly dirty things into his ear and only released him when he stammered and began making an attempt to get away. (Both times he found their numbers in his pocket smeared with lipstick and smelling like expensive perfume.) 

Going to Alason with his cheeks flaming red and attempting to get some sort of insight was a bust. 

His younger brother brushed brown bangs from his face and had given him a considering look. "You could tell them you're gay?"

"I-- _What_? I'm not though?" 

Khadgar's bewildered and Alason sets his book down next to the brown canvas bag he used for school, packing up his school work that was spread over their living room coffee table. 

"That's not what it looks like in the video?"

Khadgar stared at him, brows raised high and he begins to hide his face in his hands. "The tango is a passionate dance. Dean Greymane does not do anything half-assed!" Of course, he was just making an excuse. He made a helpless noise. 

"He looked rather into you too," Alason says, grabbing his bag and grinning to himself.

"He's married. Also, you're grounded," Khadgar mumbled under his breath, though sighs when Alason moves to half pat him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, love you too."

It reaches a crux when he has students asking him who his partner is and if he could teach them nearly ten times a day. He finally relents and starts up an unofficial class for those who wanted to learn both parts - or just wanted to see him dance, apparently. He finds a different partner much to everyone’s disappointment.

Admittedly, Khadgar knows he's not doing a proper job at getting immersed in the dance with a partner he grabbed out of the Art's department. He's not connected to them, though that's not to say that his technical footwork was shoddy or anything, it just lacked the dramatic flare - that intensity that left people breathless apparently.

Of course, he assumes it's Liam, Alason and Anduin's fault that Greymane appears three lessons in and stands near the door with his arms folded over his chest. Khadgar does not miss a step as he decides he should address him.

"How can I help you, Dean Greymane?" He calls, allowing the dark haired male to pull him tight against his chest. 

"You're not doing your best," the man seems to hum conversationally and from the corner of his eye he sees Genn rolling up his sleeves. The whole study room in the library quiet as the students have their eyes pinned on Khadgar and more than a few were putting who his actual partner for those videos are. Mentally he swears a litany at the situation, but physically he simply gulps as quietly as he can. "May I cut in?"

His partner stops their dance, nodding at the elder man and leaves Khadgar to the mercy of the expectant stares of students and Greymane. Khadgar purses his lips, but moves toward the place where he had the music. He clicks through a couple songs and half turns toward the Gilnean to ask, "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Blasted man. 

He presses play on the music player and the rest is a bit of a blur. The students had melted away and yes, his body had reacted, but he was damn sure that they had blown the audience away. He's left panting from exertion (and something else, but he would deny his arousal until the day he died) against Genn's shoulder for a few seconds before he pulls away and begins to clap for the other man. The room explodes with applause and Khadgar can't help but be a little smug about it.

It still doesn't fix the issue of his crush on Greymane, however, as it just seemed to mean the older man just came and interrupted his unofficial classes on a regular basis to remind Khadgar how much better of a partner he was. Khadgar can't even deny that he actively prefers the Gilnean to any other partner - save Medivh, but Genn was absolutely not Medivh so comparing them would be stupid. 

They were both unobtainable either way.

Maybe that's why he signed up for that dating website and cancelled on dancing with Genn four times so he could meet up with someone just to see if he could find someone else to occupy his mind with. It wasn't like he was unhappy - he just knew he couldn't keep lusting after his boss, his happily married boss.

The first girl had been short, spunky and filled with life - however she was barely twenty and it showed. He had a good time with her, but he does say it's not going to go anywhere.

The next one is a well-to-do man with dark hair and vivid green eyes, he reminded Khadgar clearly of Medivh until he opened his mouth and began taking apart everything about him. His books, his hair color, his clothes and job, all so he knew what would need to be 'fixed' before he officially dated him. He dumped his drink over his head before leaving. Only to curl up at home, sulking with Alason fuming next to him. 

He only catches a brief glimpse of a text from Anduin that says 'release the dragon' and decides he honestly does not want to know why it sets his brother off into devious giggles. 

The third date is a mess as the sharp dressed woman with light colored eyes and devious grin has him up against the wall outside her home and whispering filth in his ear. It takes him a good twenty minutes to stop stammering and flushing to tell her he wasn't looking for that sort of thing. The woman had stopped, stared at him for a few seconds and then told him to get lost then. 

Out of mild fear for her if he should tell Alason, he spends the night alone in a diner and has pie until one of the waitresses brought out some wine, claiming no one else would be showing up and poured him a glass. She had been right and Khadgar had decided it was a very weird night. Though, still one of the better dates he had gone on in his life.

There is another fundraiser event that has Khadgar deciding on bringing a the fourth date with him. The man was originally met over coffee over a week ago, the fourth date, and Khadgar could admit to himself that he was attracted to him physically because of how much he looked like Medivh. 

The thick black hair with faint strands of white going through the length of it, though this man kept it loose over tying it back as his friend had. His eyes are a beautiful shade of blue and he smiled wickedly whenever he retorted to a jab from Khadgar's sharp tongue. 

He even had a well-maintained beard, neatly trimmed and kept looking soft and though Khadgar doesn't think that he could connect emotionally right away - physically it would not be hard at all.

Khadgar is talking to his date at a table when he notices that Genn was almost avoiding him. He knows that he should not really care, that it was probably out of respect for his privacy, but he finds himself more than once needing Thrane - the dates name - to curl his index finger under his chin and draw his eyes back to him.

"Who are you looking at?" The man asks the fourth time and there are shudders at the low purr of the voice. It is a far cry from the rougher voice of his boss or the gruff tenor of Medivh, but it was still nice.

"No one," he says, smiling sheepishly and plucking a goat cheese stuffed cherry tomato from the plate in front of him and puts it in his mouth with a low sigh of pleasure.

"Let's go outside for a short bit," Thrane suggests and Khadgar nods. It's only minutes later that Khadgar is pressed up against cool brick and has his mouth occupied with the other's. He finds himself reaching up and tugging at a lock of the long hair, enjoying the breathy laugh he got in return.

More than once Khadgar forgets that he needs to breath, always left panting when he was forced to pull away. He's already in the haze he normally finds himself in during such intense moments, so when Thrane slots his knee between Khadgar's legs and pulls him forward, he's not sure what he moaned.

Whatever it was, however, made the whole feeling shatter as there is a quiet incredulous, "Did you just moan your boss's name?" Khadgar pushes Thrane off of him and puts his face in his hands as the taller man laughs gently at him. "I guess I know why you were staring off into the crowd now."

Khadgar is mortified, but Thrane pats him on the shoulder and tells him it's fine, that it was obvious what he had been looking for the whole time. He's thankful and when they go back into the fundraiser it is as friends and they have a much better time after that.

His good mood is put off when the next day, Genn practically ignores his existence and that goes on for a full week. When Alason comes to him asking what was going on between him and his boss, it's when Khadgar realizes that Greymane was scarier than any woman he's ever met.

"I have no clue what I did," he tells Alason, rubbing his hand through his hair to smooth out any cow licks that had begun to form, before reaching for his take-out and fork. "I hadn't even spoken to him at the fundraiser."

"Brother, sometimes you don't need to speak to get yourself in trouble." The weight of the couch dips as Alason sits next to him and leans toward him to steal a piece of his precious take-out. He frowns, and gives short glare at his younger brother for both the comment and action.

"I'm still at a loss for what I did," Khadgar grumbles, fending Alason's second attempt to steal his food with a light smack to the hand. "If I do not know what I did, I am unable to apologize for it."

After finally snagging another piece, Alason looks up at him with a slight smile as he pops the chicken into his mouth. "I'm just trying to help you figure out what you did."

"And steal my food," Khadgar accuses half heartedly.

"And steal your food," Alason agreed with a smug look, though schooled it down so he could continue. "Maybe we should go through what happened at the fundraiser?"

He shoveled a forkful of his meal into his mouth, so he could have some of it before Alason stole the rest of it and thinks about what actually had transpired there. Nothing had been particularly different, except him bringing a date, but even Genn's actions were strange given the usual way he seemed to keep an eye on him. Was he jealous of him having someone else to occupy his time? His brows scrunch up and faintly, he remembers something Alason told him.

"I think I know what I did," he murmurs, voice soft and he simply hands the Styrofoam container to Alason to devour. 

His adorable little brother's delight at being given the food seemed tempered by the way Khadgar had his face in his hands and seemed about ready to beat himself upside the head. 

"What then?"

"You pointed out to me that he looked rather... and I quote, 'into me' when we dance."

"Well, I suspect anyone with eyes could see that."

"And I brought a date." Khadgar flopped a hand around to make his point, while he thought to figure out how else to put it. "I've also taken to cancelling things with him to go on other dates." He works his jaw, turning his head enough to look at Alason and hope that though the boy was in the midst of devouring what had been Khadgar's dinner - he was following his train of thought.

"So you think he's upset ‘cause he thinks you led him on?"

Perfect little brother, Khadgar can't help but smile a bit.

"Perhaps, all I know is that it's directly related to me trying to date." He nods and reaches down and into the bag that had contained his original dinner, smugly pulling out a second with the black marker scrawl of Alason on the top to open and begin to eat much to the unhappy noises of his little brother. "This one is just how you like it too."

"You're a jerk, bro," he hears Alason whine as he digs into the new meal, but Khadgar has his mind on what he should be doing to apologize.

 

It takes Khadgar a few days to figure out how exactly to apologize for not realizing that Greymane may have actually liked him back. Though, he's not sure what to do with the knowledge as Mia had yet to get back to him on if he would be allowed to kiss him to apologize or not. Or, you know, the normal comments on how wrong it was to ask a married woman such a thing.

He knows she had to have known something, the way she always looked so humored by her husband dragging him away or how apt her attention was while they danced the tango for her. So he supposes she is a wildcard, one that leaned toward being fine with her husband wanting his librarian. 

Knocking on the door to Genn's office, he feels his chest begin to tighten as he worries that he might fudge everything up even more and kill any chance he might have had -- if he even had one, because he truly hoped he did. He enters without waiting and locks the door behind him to see Genn shredding papers and supposed that was a good excuse on why he entered without actually letting the other allow him entrance. 

Then again, he had been ignoring him for a long while with Khadgar originally having no idea what he did. The lock’s click gives him a bit of strength as he moves more into the office.

"Dean Greymane," Khadgar starts, hoping the formality would either annoy him into a response or shock him enough to stop, "look at me."

He is not expecting the gaze he gets in return, it is not a cold one at all, but a barely contained fire that has Khadgar thinking of the storm of anger Medivh held. He blinks, then folds his arms over his chest, glad that it's no longer just a brick wall he's faced with.

"What?" The word is positively growled, strained in attempting to keep his anger in check, but it sends a shiver up his back.

"I'm sorry for bringing a date to the fundraiser."

He watches Genn for a reaction, though what he gets is the man looking down at the pile of documents he had been handling and simply grabbed a fist full, ripping the unnecessarily before jabbing them into the shredder. Khadgar can hear the poor machine struggling to do its job under brute force it was being put through. 

"You're free to bring whomever you'd like to them - date or friend, you are faculty. There's no need to apologize for _that_." The words are spat out, forced enough that it has Khadgar thinking that Greymane had practiced saying them to himself. "What's not all right is you running off with said date and making out like teenagers outside of the building. You're _faculty_." Khadgar isn't sure, but the way the man gives a frustrated grumble and shoves the paper harder into the shredder as he says that word with emphasis gives him a moment of pause.

Perhaps he was wrong? Khadgar thinks, though his thoughts are interrupted by Greymane looking back up at him with a stare that could kill lesser men and continues, "What you do reflects badly on the school, the library and myself. Control your urges better and don't do it there - or anywhere on these grounds again."

Or Alason had been right on the money all this time. The last part was excessive, he had seen other staff doing much worse and being caught. He didn't see them getting those words in any form. His phone chimes and he nods at Genn to say he understood, but he retrieves his phone from his pocket to glance at the lock screen to find that Mia had gotten back to him.

_Please do, it would make me so happy if you would do something about my sulking husband._

Khadgar laughs sharply at his phone and blinks as he hears a, "What's so funny?" Being growled at him once more. Khadgar puts the phone in his pocket and breathes a sigh of relief. 

Genn was standing now, having toed the shredder away and seemingly decided that jamming the machine was not going to get his job done any faster. He's near the left bookcase and Khadgar can't help but smile at him.

"We should get dinner tonight, I've miss your company?" He says, taking a few steps forward.

"What about your 'boyfriend', what will he think?" 

"As I do not have any sort of partner, I'd have to say that your only concern is what Alason might think of whatever I bring back for him."

He's alarmingly close to Genn now and takes a deep breath, shoving him back against the bookcase and bracketing him in. He can see the gears turning in Genn's head as what was going on, but he knows he needs to strike before the man says something. So he reaches up, frames Genn's cheeks in his hands and pulls him in for a hard kiss. 

There are a few beats of stillness, before Greymane reacts and has him the few feet across the room, pressing directly against the desk. The sharp wooden edge is a stabling pain in the midst of what Khadgar can only describe as what he thinks being devoured was like. When he finally pulls away for air, eyes barely opening to peer at the older man, he thinks there's a hint of worry that he crossed some line.

"I have your wife's permission in case you were wondering," he decides to explain, choking as Genn rolls his eyes at him and lets him go free. He fixes his hair and smooths the wrinkles out of his vest as he thinks the Dean would like to press back in and show him something he's not sure of yet. Alas, Khadgar has a class to teach and it is only midmorning, after that he would have to return to the library to do his job. So he presses his palms against Genn's chest and pushes him away.

"Dinner tonight," Khadgar reaffirms as he gets up, though had no issues pressing up against the other for no reason beyond wanting to feel the other against him. "We'll talk more."

He thinks there will be an argument, but instead of that, Genn pulls away and gives him the most unimpressed look he could manage. 

"Get to work," he grumbles and Khadgar laughs high and breathy before moving to the door. But as he's leaving, he hears, "you're not picking the place. I don't want food poisoning."


End file.
